


Well that was Awkward

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Cute Mess, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Challange Myself, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, jaune arc is a mess, ruby rose is a cinnimon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Somehow Jaune always manages to get himself into the stupidest situations- and all he has to say for himself is that Ruby Rose can be very distracting.





	Well that was Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm completing a prompt challange and today's was- 
> 
> Write a fic for a fandom you read but never write for. 
> 
> so here we have my very first RWBY fic ever... 
> 
> and hopefully its not garbage :)
> 
> let me know what you think! your opinions mean everything!

Jaune Arc had never been known for his overwhelming grace and agility. Was he strong? Sure- smart- heck yes- a brilliant tactician and strategist- well if you insist on calling him that he won’t argue. However- dexterity wasn’t exactly his thing. 

Unfortunately for everyone involved- when exposed to cute girls it got a million times worse. 

Which was probably how he ended up in situations like this one. 

“um- Jaune. Whatcha doin?” Ruby chirped at him pleasantly- staring down at him where he had landed on the ground just a few moments ago. 

“oh, you know me- just- relaxing… on the- ground.” He excused awkwardly- lifting himself back up into a standing position and brushing the dirt and grass from off his jeans. 

Had he always been this awkward? He asked himself- letting his mind flash back to the very first time he met Ruby those couple months ago. 

Surly it hadn’t been that bad. 

He had managed to introduce himself- make her laugh- and; drop his shield and struggle to catch it like a bumbling buffoon. 

Nope. It had always been this bad. 

Not that anyone could truly blame him- she was just so- cute. 

She just walked around all the time smiling and eating cookies and telling everyone they’re doing an amazing job. Sometimes it was like she didn’t even have to try to be as amazing as she was- it was just – who she was, and he envied that so much. 

He kept telling himself that he was going to finally say something- but every time he had a chance he did something stupid. 

Like trip over his own feet and pitch himself head first into the shrubbery- like he had a couple minutes ago. 

She laughed at him- an even her laugh was adorable- how the heck was he supposed to talk to her when she did things like that. 

“are you okay?” she asked- looking at him like a riddle that needed undoing and he realized that he was probably pulling a stupid face with all the thinking he was doing. 

He wondered briefly why it was so easy for him to make battle decisions when the consequences would be life and death- but so difficult to ask Ruby if she’d like to go to the dance together. 

“me- yeah of course I am; why wouldn’t I be- I’m great.” He mumbled- narrowly avoiding a tree root with his left foot only to step into a large mud puddle with his right. – he let out a low groan as he felt his sock fill with water. 

Perfect. 

Just perfect. 

They walked for a while- making the rounds around the academy- ruby talking animatedly about the upgrades she had planned for crescent rose- and Jaune trying to think of ways to word the question plaguing his mind. 

“and then ill be able to blow people up!” she yelled- excitement written all over her face. 

“that sounds- awesome.” He replied with a grin. 

Ruby Rose truly was a sweet- sweet cinnamon roll; too precious for this world. 

“so- uh; you’re going to the dance, right?” he asked. 

“of course- Team RWBY takes on the punch bowl!” she exclaimed- punching at the air in front of her. 

Oh. 

That wasn’t quite the response he was looking for- she was already going- with her friends. 

But- they were friends, weren’t they? So maybe he could still salvage it. 

“so, you’re going as a team?” he asked- 

“yeah but I’m sure we could make an exception.” She replied- smiling over at them while they walked. 

His heart skipped a beat- an exception! 

“of course, you’ll have to get Weiss to say yes first.” She teased. 

Right. 

Weiss. 

His stomach churned- it wasn’t that Weiss wasn’t- attractive or anything, only that she wasn’t… how did he put this? Nice. At all. She was kind of a bitch. 

After he had gotten to know that- he had lost any and all interest in the blonde heiress. 

But here Ruby was- being so nice and sweet and perfect- and he couldn’t even find a way to make his tongue work. 

 

“uh- yeah.” He replied- “about that…” 

He stopped walking for a minute and turned to look over at ruby- stumbling over his thoughts as much as he normally stumbled over his words and- she just stared up at him- all smiles and support and it should be helping but all it was doing was reminding him of all the reasons he liked her- and he was just getting more and more nervous- and. 

He kissed her. 

Well- he tried to kiss her because- he was him- and she was her- and they were a total mess at least half of the time- and he ended up smashing his nose into her nose and bumping their foreheads- but he finally shifted his face to put his lips over hers for just a second. 

It was so far from perfect- but it made a volcano of butterflies erupt in his stomach- and chills danced up and down his arms. 

For a second- it was perfect. 

But then- he had to talk again. 

“I uh- “he started, pulling back slightly so there were a couple inches between their faces- and he was staring down into her silver eyes- hypnotized. “sorry I should have asked first.” 

He scratched at the back of his neck like he did when he felt uncomfortable- trying to think of the right words to say.

“I like you- “he finally settled on, “I like you a lot- and you make me nervous and happy and I am honestly a mess around you because I never know what to say or how to tell you- but I’d really like to go to this dance with you- if that’s- okay.” 

He sputtered out at the end, all confidence abandoning him- because she was still just standing there- staring at him and she hadn’t said a single thing in the last minute and he couldn’t help but think he had made a terrible mistake. 

“okay.” She finally answered, smirk playing over her face. “all you had to do was ask.”

His face hurt with the sudden force of the smile that took it over- he was feeling so many things- relief- happiness- contentment- elation. He was pretty sure he could take on an entire army of Grimm right now and not a single one would be able to tear his smile from his face. 

“Really! I mean- Yeah, sure cool.” He tried to play it cool- before erupting into laughter- he didn’t need to fake it with Ruby- she didn’t care. That was part of what he liked about her so much. 

He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead- “I’m uh- gonna go tell Ren and Nora because I’m pretty sure that’s them over there trying to be nonchalant” he said gesturing over to where Ren and Nora sat on a bench wearing fake moustaches and trench coats that did very little to obscure their identities. 

They both chuckled at the image- their friends were amazingly odd.

He turned to sprint towards him only to turn back around when ruby yelled his name. “hey Jaune!” 

“yeah?” 

“I’ll pick you up at seven!” she yelled back before turning and walking in the other direction with a smile on her face. 

He laughed- unbelievably happy that he had finally found the courage to ask her- maybe now all this clumsiness would go away. 

Though he doubted it- he was pretty sure Ruby was someone he was going to spend the rest of his life tripping over himself to impress. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
